Ash Sivale
|birth date= |height=6'2" |weight=142 lbs |specialty=Manipulation |hobby=Insulting people |likes= * Solitude * Ramen |dislikes= * Loud people * Sweets |status=Deceased |affiliation=Freedom Academy |previous_affiliation= |participated= |fates=Committed suicide |family= * Unnamed family''Hyper! Danganronpa H20:'' Episode 9 * Unnamed little sister * Unnamed little brother |creator=Nick (Milkpunches) |country origin=America |fangan origin=''Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope'' }} Ash Sivale is a character featured in the English fangame Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope created by Milkpunches. He is known as Super High School Level Hypnotist. Gallery :For more images of Ash, see Hyper! Danganronpa H20/Image Gallery and Ash Sivale/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Ash is fairly tall with a lanky build, with a pale complexion and messy olive hair. His hair is unevenly cut, with parts of it falling onto his face, and other parts jutting out to the side. Ash wears a long sleeved, three-toned shirt with pink at the top, white at the bottom, and a brown line through the middle. There is a brown rose-shaped pattern on the bottom segment. He wears a necklace with a star shaped charm, and a dark brown choker. He wears brown skinny jeans, and brown shoes. Personality Ash seems to be wearing a permanent scowl to match his harsh personality. He has little patience for others, and tends to criticize people to their face with no remorse. He tends to approach situations from a logical point of view, even if it means hurting feelings. While his critical tongue tends to push others away, his brutal honesty can come in handy when push comes to shove. Ash describes himself as a misanthrope, and says he finds animals less annoying than humans''Hyper! Danganronpa H20:'' Episode 7. He's also a vegetarian''Hyper! Danganronpa H20:'' Episode 9. History Ash grew up in a poor family as the older brother to an unnamed younger sister and brother. His family was poor enough that they had to learn to grow their own food, since they could not afford to buy it, as Ash described: "it was cheaper to buy bean seeds than beans." Because of this, he became proficient in gardening vegetables. Later in his childhood, he was recruited into growing herbs and training to become a hypnotist due to potential being seen in him. In exchange for this training, he was provided food for his family. During his training he had to do some "unsavory" things that he disagreed with, however he regarded his family as more important than his morals. At least prior to a year before the Killing Game, he was recruited to work for Freedom Academy. Killing Game After Four Kaiden would gather everyone to the Infirmary, Leona walks into the room. At the sight of Kokona's dead body, everyone would witness her break down. For a moment, nobody would do or say anything, until Ash would move, much to Four's and possibly many of the others surprise. He would try to comfort Leona a bit, though still keeping the annoyed look on his face''Hyper! Danganronpa H20:'' Episode 6. Fate Only a day after Kerokuma announced the motive to kill, Ash would send a note to Four asking her to meet him in the Meeting Room. Unbeknownst to Four, Ash had already started his plan of making Four murder him. Upon Four’s arrival he would hypnotise Four, commanding her to use a large kitchen knife to stab him then change into a new pair of clothes left in the incinerator by Ash. She, hypnotised, would comply, doing so and then leaving, changing into the new set of clothes, and burning the bloody old pair. The stab hadn’t been enough to kill Ash, however, and with a change of heart he’d jump off of the ledge, snapping his neck which would result in his death. During the Class Trial Ash’s plan had been exposed, leading everyone to believe that Four had been the killer of Ash. It isn’t until Hunter Rosenhall is able to disprove this through Four’s testimony. This leads for Maya Canzanilla to make a choice: to believe Ash to of had a change of heart, or to believe that his plan had worked, and Four had killed him. The former is discovered to be correct if Maya chooses to vote Ash, but in the non canonical ending of the game everyone is executed if Four was voted. Creation and Development In the original version of Chapter Five, Ash was to be murdered by Four, later leading in her exploding the Trial Room and escaping. It was later decided around the time of writing Chapter Three and Chapter Four that he would instead hypnotise Four into murdering him, but then have a change of heart last minute.Fanganronpa Wiki: Fanganronpa Interview Ash was designed to look nasty and rude, and "probably hasn't showered in a while".HDRH20 Artbook: HDRH20 Complete Edition Talent & Abilities Hypnotist Ash is shown to be a professionally trained Hypnotist, able to hypnotise others into doing as he asks without any known examples of them being able to snap out of it. This can include murder, as Ash was able to hypnotise and control Four into going through with his murder plan (though this later failed as the knife missed his vitals). References Navigation Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Committed Suicide